Casting Stones
by moosmiles
Summary: "So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said to them, "He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her"."  more inside
1. Prologue

_Title: Casting Stones  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 1. Prologue  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: "So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said to them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her." John 8:7 AKJV. A new patient enters the rehab center where Clare volunteers, but her boyfriend thinks he wants a different kind of treatment. Eclare. Flare.  
Comments: N/A.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare groaned inwardly, sitting down in the stiff cloth chair in the entrance of the rehabilitation center she had been volunteering at. She rubbed the back of aching neck, closing her eyes. It had been a long day; the busiest she had seen since she started volunteering at the White Cross Rehabilitation Center.

Sometimes she wondered why did not just help out with the old people at some retirement center or nursing home; then she would look across the room and see a person, pale as could be, their eyes tired and bloodshot, craving for an addiction they could no longer possess. Her heart would break and she knew that these people needed her support and the word of God far more than some old person who was happily getting all the help they needed.

But sometimes, working with a rehab patient could get to Clare. It was hard work and stressful, but she knew if she could help just one person reach their objective, their desire, to be sober, then she would be happy.

But then sometimes, she would feel ungrateful. But Clare did not realize how ungrateful she would feel until she heard her name called out at that moment.

"Edwards!" called out the exhausted, scratchy voice of her latest superior, Nurse Andrews, a woman in her mid-forties, who had aged towards her mid-fifties on account of her stressful job. She had long curly brown hair with gray streaked all over and brown eyes, which once seemed soulful, but were now only wise. She had been in charge of Clare for two weeks since Clare's former higher, Nurse Kwes, retired.

Clare sighed inwardly, getting off her feet and started towards the reception desk. She did not bother to look up at the patient as he leaned against the desk nonchalantly, as if being in rehabilitation was an everyday thing for him.

"Yes?" Clare asked dryly, but smiled nonetheless.

"This is your new charge. Mark Phillips…" Nurse Andrews started.

"Fitzgerald," the boy cut off, slightly snapping at the older woman.

Nurse Andrews narrowed her eyes at him, correcting herself with a twisted smiled, "Fitzgerald…"

Clare furrowed her brow, both the name and voice striking something inside her, and she felt her body start to shake. She slowly looked up at the new patient, her body drowning out all sounds coming from her superior. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of Fitz standing beside her. She felt as though she would vomit.

"Got it?" Nurse Andrews's voice suddenly chimed in her ears out of nowhere.

Clare gasped, blinking, with a nod, "Yeah." She snatched the clipboard that laid on the desk in front of Fitz and quickly started down the hallway, assuming he would follow her.

"Clare." His voice was taunting her and she could feel his breath on her as he laughed.

Clare spun around on her heel, staring up at him intensely. "I am tenant. That is all I will ever be. Got it?" she stated, fear lingering in her voice.

Fitz only smiled, reaching down and flinging one of her auburn curls with his index finger, "Your hair's longer."

Clare let out a deep breath she did not know she was holding and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "C'mon. The sooner you sign in, the sooner we can settle everything, and I get to go home," she informed and chided herself for sounding so needy.

"To Eli?" Fitz questioned. He did not sound resentful, only curious.

Clare's eyebrows knitted together, sighing in exhaustion, "Fitz…"

Fitz held his hands up in defense, "Excuse me for assuming." He tilted his head to the side, drawing her eyes up to meet his like he had at Vegas Night, and smiled softly.

Clare could not help but smile at his actions, his charm. She shook her head, rolling her eyes, with a laugh, "C'mon, Fitz."

She started back down the hallway, stopping at a door, and turned around only to find Fitz closer than she expected. She jumped slightly, her eyes going wide in surprise, and stumbled slightly.

Fitz's arms quickly enveloped her as she leaped in the air, as if prepared to catch her. He chuckled, "Easy, Edwards." He slowly removed his arms from her body and walked past her into the room.

Clare let out a sigh, blinking, and shook her head. She felt chills consume her body and groaned, watching Fitz sit down.


	2. Chapter 1

_Title: Casting Stones  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 2. Chapter 1  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: "So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said to them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her." John 8:7 AKJV. A new patient enters the rehab center where Clare volunteers, but her boyfriend thinks he wants a different kind of treatment. Eclare. Flare.  
Comments: N/A.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare flopped back on her boyfriend's bed with a groan. She felt Eli's gentle touch remove her shoes slowly. She arched slightly as his hands trailed up the inside of her legs, pulling them apart. She sat up, shaking her head, "Eli, I'm not in to mood. But thank you." She crawled forward, pecking him on the lips.

Eli frowned, but obliged, watching is girlfriend rest back on the bed. He laid beside her, rubbing his knuckles gently across her arm. "Bad day?" he assumed, turning on his side to look at her.

Clare sighed heavily, "Yeah." She furrowed her brow, tilting her head to the side, as she stared intensely at the ceiling, "Sort of. I guess. I don't really know."

Eli pursed his lips together in interest, but when she did not carry on, he nodded, "What happened?"

"I have a new charge and… I kind of know him. He's not the best person in the world, but…" Clare trailed off, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"But…?" Eli urged, fastening his arm around her stomach, and pulled her closer to him. He carefully laid his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling his cheek against the soft skin of her neck.

"God says that we should spend time with tax collectors, the prostitutes, and sinners alike, which is why I chose the most horrendous place I could find, the rehab center. He says that even the lowliest of sinners can repent and be saved. But, Fitz… after what he did…" Clare started, deep in thought.

Eli sat up, letting go of his girlfriend. His eyes shooting daggers at her. "Fitz. Mark Fitzgerald," he stated coldly. "What the hell do you think you're doing helping him?"

Clare sat up slowly, shrugging, "He's in rehab, Eli. It's kind of my job when I'm there. He's my new charge. I have to watch over him; help him." Her eyes were soft, sad, and slowly filling with tears.

"Why the fuck would you choose him of all people to help! He's a worthless piece of shit!" Eli shouted at her.

Clare struggled not to cry as countered his attack. "I didn't choose anything, Eli. I was told to work him. Maybe God is telling me that Fitz needs me. Maybe he can change. Maybe he can find God, Eli!" She suddenly smiled at the thought. "Do you know how amazing that would be? It's like Mary Magdalene in the Bible. She was a prostitute, Eli; a high prostitute. But she met Jesus and he forgave her and it was just amazing! Can you imagine, Eli, how awesome that is?"

Eli gripped Clare's wrists, suddenly angry at her inquiries and beliefs. His hateful green eyes met her excited blue ones. "It's bullshit, Clare. They feed you nothing but bullshit," he said through his teeth.

Clare's face dropped, her heart sinking inside her chest. She violently pulled her wrists away from his hold, shaking her head, "You wouldn't know. Would you?" With that, she grabbed her shoes off the floor and walked out of his room in silence.

**DTNG**

Clare stood outside the rehab center, wiping at her eyes exhaustedly. She did not know anywhere else to go. She knew her church was locked; her parents would only ask questions; Alli would ask more questions. She also knew there was a small chapel somewhere inside the building and, right now, she needed the one person she always depended on, God.

Once she had pulled herself together, Clare walked inside the cold building, tugging her sweater tighter to her shivering body. She walked down the nearest hallway and stopped at the doorway of a fairly empty room.

The room had been painted a soft blue color, to lighten the mood, but the color was slowly chipping off from its age. There was a makeshift altar with a kneeling rail surrounding it for confessions. Behind the altar hung a small wooden cross, which was painted black with small red stains on three of the four ends to resemble where Jesus had been nailed to the cross. Throughout the room were various chairs for others to sit if they did not want to kneel.

Clare was not surprised to find the room empty. After all, it was a Saturday night in a rehabilitation center. She was much happier to find it vacant; more privacy. She slowly walked over to the rail surrounding the altar, getting down on her knees. She rested her elbows on the rail and bowed her head, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Clare gasped, quickly jumping to her feet. She wiped at the eye makeup that was smeared across her face. She could not help but smile a little. "Fitz," her voice cracked slightly, but she was content with her company. She cleared her throat, looking down at the forest green carpet, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are you," Fitz countered, but his voice sounded playful, as he walked over to her. He frowned, reaching out to touch her face. "You're crying."

"No, I'm not," Clare shook her head, looking up at him willingly. "I was," she admitted timidly, her lips taking their natural pout.

Fitz's face softened, his eyes awed at her honestly. He cupped her cheek, gingerly rubbing his thumb under her eye. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

Clare watched him intently, her whole body shaking. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He didn't do anything. I'm just stressed out." It was not completely a lie, she was stressed out and Eli was not the only thing or person to cause her stress.

Fitz slowly dropped his touch and walked around the small room, examining it. "So you do your worship thing in rehab centers," he noted.

Clare smiled, laughing slightly, "Not usually. I just know my church is locked and if I go home, I have to face my parents."

"What's wrong with your parents?" Fitz asked bluntly. "I mean," he shrugged, "you're pretty perfect. I assume your parents are kind of the same."

Clare shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not perfect."

Fitz smirked, tilting his head to the side, as he slowly circled her, "You didn't answer my question."

Clare spun around as he finished half of his circle. "I chose not to," she replied simply. She furrowed her brow, continuing to turn with him after every half circle. "What are you doing?"

Fitz shrugged, stopping his action, "Is it bothering you?"

"No," Clare shook her head. "I'm just… curious."

Fitz smiled, "You haven't changed, Edwards."

Clare quirked an eyebrow, smirking, "I hope that's good."

"That's great," Fitz stated. He sighed, glancing at the clock hanging above the doorway. "It's like, eleven. Shouldn't you be home?"

Clare's eyes went wide in surprise, blinking, "Um… I probably should." She took a few quick steps backwards towards the doorway. "I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow?" Fitz questioned, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Fitz…" Clare sighed heavily, pursing her lips together.

"Tomorrow," Fitz stated.

Clare hesitated, her breath hitching. "Tomorrow." She gave him the smallest hint of a smile and rushed out of the room.

Fitz smirked, turning towards the front of the room. He looked at the cross, which Clare was so attached to, and smiled. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 2

_Title: Casting Stones_

_Rating: R  
Chapter: 3. Chapter 2  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: "So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said to them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her." John 8:7 AKJV. A new patient enters the rehab center where Clare volunteers, but her boyfriend thinks he wants a different kind of treatment. Eclare. Flare.  
Comments: N/A.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare tugged her Rolling Stones t-shirt down her torso and froze, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She pursed her lips together, looking back down at her chipped neon green nails. She shook her head, rolling her eyes, to rid any misconception in her head and walked out of the locker room.

She jumped back slightly at the sight if Fitz standing right in front of the door. She frowned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, "You're supposed to babysit me or whatever. I just thought I'd wait for you."

Clare rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "C'mon, let's go." She started down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Fitz asked, but did not hesitate in following her.

"You have a session with a psychologist," Clare informed as they continued to travel through the building.

"Are you going to come sit with me?" Fitz asked hopefully.

Clare stopped in front of a room, turning towards him. "I usually don't. It's kind of a private thing." When his face fell at the statement, she felt her heart break. "But I'm sure if you really want me to, I can." She smiled a bit, trying to make him feel better, "For support."

Fitz's face softened and he smiled, his eyes gleaming at her words, "I'd like that."

Clare's lips thinned into a smile as she grasped the handle, turning it open. She nodded towards the room for him to enter and when he did, she followed.

**DTNG**

Clare sat in the cafeteria of the rehab center, poking her fork at the Caesar salad that sat in front of her. Her heart was aching as she stared into the dressing colored leaves, memories of the session floating in her mind. She understood why volunteers usually did not enter sessions with doctors. She didn't realize it until the fork fell from her hand into the plastic container that she was shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, running her hands through disheveled red curls. The idea that a person, someone so young, could handle so much abuse all their life killed her.

"Clare…"

Clare gasped in freight, looking up at the person before her. She frowned further, anger filling the pit of her stomach. "You shouldn't be here, Eli." She stood, grabbing what was left of her lunch, and headed towards the nearest trashcan to throw it out.

Eli ignored her words, following her through the room. "You didn't eat much," he noted as she dropped the leftover meal in the trash.

Clare crossed her arms over her chest, guarding herself from him, as she turned to face him. "I have a lot on my mind right now…"

"I'm sorry, Clare," Eli blurted out, cutting her off. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Clare's face coated with disgust, shaking her head, "My life doesn't revolve around you, Eli. There's more than just you."

"Like who? Fitz?" Eli venomous voice tried to guilt her.

"We're not talking about this here," Clare stated, dropping her arms, and moved to walk past him.

Eli gripped her arm violently as she tried to pass him and, turning, he pulled her to face him. "We're talking about it now!" His voice was low, yet somehow seemed to threaten her.

Clare's face filled with fear as she gazed up at her boyfriend, tears filling her eyes. "Eli, you're hurting me." The words barely escaped from her mouth, but once they did, she could not help but cry at the reality.

Eli's face softened into fear, his hand loosening on her arm before sliding up around her side to her shoulders. He pulled her into him, trying to comfort her. "Clare, I'm so sorry," he whispered sweetly into her ear.

Clare shook her head, pulling herself together. She pushed away from Eli, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I'll call you when I'm done here," she assured before cautiously pecking his cheek and quickly rushed away.

**DTNG**

Clare sat at the desk in Fitz's room, diligently writing out his schedule for the week, as he sprawled out lazily on the bed.

Fitz was slightly worried about her sudden silence. Being a victim himself, he knew a great deal about abuse and realized that the awkwardly shaped bruise growing on her forearm was from a hand. He cleared his throat suddenly to get her attention. When she did not look up from the notebook, he spoke up, "So… are you coming by tomorrow?"

Clare blinked, sighing exhaustedly, "Fitz…" She looked up at him, her eyes were tired and her face worn.

Fitz sat up with a shrug, "Just a question, Edwards."

"I have a lot to do this week," Clare dropped her eyes to the paper.

Fitz frowned, "Everything okay?"

Clare's lips thinned into a small, unassuring smile as she looked back up at him, "Of course." She reached out, taking his hand. "Nothing to worry about."

"Clare, you know I'm abused too," Fitz reminded, giving her hand a squeeze.

Clare frowned at his statement, flashbacks of the session with his violent history replaying in her mind. She felt her stomach churn sickly, her face going pale. "I'm not abused," she stated, her voice cracking.

Fitz fell silent at her denial and shook his head, "One day, you'll realize what he's doing to you…"

"What Eli's doing to me is none of your business," Clare snapped, standing up from the desk chair and stormed out of the room in frustration.

**DTNG**

Clare knocked aggressively on the Goldsworthy's front door, the rain pounding painfully on her body. She was in the middle of the fist rampage when the door opened to a half-asleep Eli clad in nothing except his boxers.

Eli blinked tiredly, mumbling through a yawn, "Clare…?"

Clare stepped forward, throwing her arms around him, tears pouring from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Eli. I'm so sorry."

Eli, more awake, slowly wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand through her matted hair, whispering against the wet skin of her forehead, "Its okay, Edwards. I've got you." He pressed his lips to her soft skin, almost moaning at the feeling of the dewed rain on her skin.

Clare looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, before reminding him, "I love you."

Eli smirked, curving his hand around to cup her cheek, and leaned down, capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Clare kissed him back roughly, pulling herself up to his level. He slipped a hand down under her thigh, lifting one of her legs up. She replied, jumping up, and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he shut the door loudly.

Eli balanced her body with both his hands before slamming her into a wall, causing Clare to moan in pain. She grabbed at Eli's hair.

Eli pulled his head back with a sharp gasp, "Fuck, Clare."

Clare nodded with a smirk, replying with what little breath she had, "Please?"

Eli met her smirk, crushing her between himself and the wall, and tugged off her work shirt. His lips crushed against her shoulder, biting harshly on the perfection of her skin. He wiggled her pants undone, pushing them down enough for him to gain entrance as she pushed down his boxers.

Eli's eyes met hers as he thrust mercilessly inside of her without warning. Clare's mouth dropped to his bare chest, muffling her scream against his warm skin painfully. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter than she ever had before as he continued the irregular pace. She lifted her head, getting used to the uncomfortable aches that burned her every inside. She threw her head back against the wall with a string of moans. His mouth bit down on her collar bone before mumbling, "God, fuck, Clare."

Clare smirked at the choice of words, "God's not… fucking… me…" She tugged at his hair again, withdrawing his head from her body, "You are."

Eli grinned, pulling her back from the wall slightly, before crashing her back against and knocking the wind out of her. Clare regained her breath and moaned, shaking uncontrollably, as he came to a finish.

Eli's head dropped heavily against her heaving chest, holding her close to him. They slid down the wall slowly, landing on the floor with a soft thud. His hands trailed up and down her moistened body. She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, as her hand gently ran through his hair and then down his back.

Eli lifted his head, frowning at the pained look on her face, "Clare…"

Clare's eyes slowly opened, meeting his concerned green ones. She smiled a little, nodding as much as her body would allow, "I'm okay, Eli."

Eli smiled at the response, pecking her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Clare replied.


	4. Chapter 3

_Title: Casting Stones_

_Rating: R  
Chapter: 4. Chapter 3  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: "So when they continued asking him, he lifted up himself, and said to them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her." John 8:7 AKJV. A new patient enters the rehab center where Clare volunteers, but her boyfriend thinks he wants a different kind of treatment. Eclare. Flare.  
Comments: N/A.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare groaned, the pain overwhelming her body, as she suddenly woke up. She lifted her head, finding herself on the edge of Eli's bed since he was sprawled out. Somehow they had lost the covers in their love making – fucking. She winced at the thought of letting Eli _fuck_ her and more than once in a night. She slowly pulled herself up and crawled out of the bed quietly. She grabbed one of Eli's black Dead Hand t-shirts off the floor and put it on to cover herself before she would present herself to his parents.

Clare walked slowly down the stairs, trying to find a way to subside the aches consuming her body, while combing her hand through her ratty hair. She tilted her head to the side, squitting at the bright lights as she walked into the kitchen. She yawned before mumbling a "Morning" to both his parents and took a seat at the table next to Bullfrog.

CeCe, sitting across from her, smiled, finishing her bite of food before greeting the teenager, "Good morning, Clare."

Clare started to reach out for the juice carton, but one of her aches spasmed. She winced, her arm going to her side, with a painful gasp. "Damn Eli," she cursed under her breath once the pain dulled to a throb. She went back to the obnoxious effort to get the orange juice carton and then, with a successful smile, poured herself a glass.

CeCe placed a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of her, offering, "Here, Sweetie. Eat."

Clare smiled softly, "Thanks, CeCe."

Bullfrog, who was smirking, finally spoke up, "So… you had a… long night."

"Bullfrog," CeCe chided warningly. "Not now."

Clare frowned at his comment and Eli's claw marks were suddenly burning her skin. She set her fork back down, losing her appetite.

CeCe smiled concerningly at Clare, "Don't mind him, Clare. Eat. You're going to need it before you go to school. You're already late."

"Do I… we really have to go today?" Clare asked timidly. She was afraid to meet either of the parents' eyes so she just stared bashfully into the plate.

CeCe sighed heavily, pursing her lips together, "Well…" She glanced over at the clock, checking the time, and then looked at her husband.

Bullfrog shrugged nonchalantly, "As long as you guys go the rest of the week. Cece, go call the school."

Clare beamed, looking up at him as CeCe got up, "Thank you."

**DTNG**

Clare laid lazily against Eli, who was leaning back against a tree in the park with his arms wrapped securely around her body. When he had finally woken up, she decided they needed to go somewhere his dad would make crude comments and chose the park as their destination. She was reading through his latest story, her head resting back against his chest while he sat, content with holding her.

Clare's eyes finished the last sentence and smiled, turning her head to look at him. "It's good," she complimented, setting it down on the ground beside them. She rewarded him with a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you," Eli grinned, his hand trailing slowly up and down her body. "You feeling any better?" he asked.

Clare shrugged, "I guess." When he frowned, she smiled, reassuring him for the millionth time, "It was worth it." She turned around in his lap and closed the distance between them, kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back slowly, tightening his hold on her.

**DTNG**

Clare sat up against the wall in Fitz's bed, one earbud of the headphones in her ear, swaying her feet in the air to the music. She was reading through her history book while Fitz was getting himself decent in the bathroom. Usually, she did not act like this when helping a patient, but… this was… Fitz. He was so different compared to the patients she had worked with in the past.

Fitz cleared his throat, catching her attention.

Clare tugged at the wire, the earbud falling down on her lap with the other. She looked up at him and smiled, "Nice to have hygiene, huh?"

Fitz mock pouted, trying to be offended, while making his way across the room, "Are you saying that I'm gross, Edwards." He sat down on the opposite edge of the bed.

"Repulsive," Clare teased with a smirk.

Fitz, touching his heart, gasped while slowly scooting closer to her, "That hurts!"

Clare leaned forward slightly, two sets of blue eyes locking. "I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically.

Fitz stopped when his face was nearly inches from hers. He smiled at her, whispering back, "I forgive you." He leaned forward to close the gap, dropping hand gently on her thigh.

Clare hissed in pain, trying to back away from him, and felt damned when she realized her back was against the wall already.

Fitz pulled back, removing his hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You… didn't hurt me," Clare assured, cursing Eli for her bruised body. She quirked an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side, "But I don't know what you think you're doing."

"I think I was going to kiss you," Fitz stated bluntly.

Clare frowned, looking down, as she dropped her textbook on the ground, "Fitz…"

Fitz frowned, his eyes falling upon her bruised wrists, "Did he hurt you?"

Clare shook her head, mumbling, "We had…" She blinked with a sigh, trying to put it delicately, "Last night was rougher than usual."

Fitz's eyes widened in realization, "Saint Clare lost her virginity to Emo Boy? Since when?"

Clare shrugged, mumbling, "Since the night we…" but quickly trailed off in realization, her head snapping to face him. "It's none of your business!"

"I thought you were waiting until marriage," Fitz mocked.

"I was waiting until I was in love," Clare corrected, her eyes sad.

Fitz frowned, sighing apologetically, "Don't be sad…"

Clare shook her head, "It's not you." She shifted uncomfortably. "My parents are getting a divorce so I don't know if I even believe marriage works out anymore." She looked back up at him, continuing to speak, while wringing her hands together roughly, "I mean, I believe in God and that He forgives all. He's absolutely amazing, Fitz. But… humans sin and, unfortunately, my parents and myself are human."

"That doesn't explain why you let Eli… _hurt_ you," Fitz piped quietly.

"He didn't mean to hurt me," Clare informed. "We just got carried away. He's got a few bruises too."

Fitz's eyes fell back to her wrists, "Those were there yesterday."

Clare rolled her eyes in frustration, starting to get up, "I don't have to explain myself to you. You have an appointment with Doctor Carson."

Fitz took her hand in his, pulling her carefully onto his lap. "Clare," he breathed softly.

Clare closed her eyes sadly, shivering slightly. She swallowed, "Fitz, I'm only here to help you get better."

"I'm fine. I'm not an addict," Fitz confessed quietly.

Clare opened her eyes to look at him, mumbling, "What are you talking about?"

Fitz cupped her cheek, shrugging, "You like me, Edwards."

"We're friends," Clare whispered, leaning into his touch, only to quickly turn her head away. She stood up, escaping his arms, and backed away slowly.

Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"You're confusing me," Clare stated with a frown.

Fitz rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, getting up, "Whatever. I have an appointment." He gave her one last look – pity – before walking out of the room.

**DTNG**

"And then he just… walked out?" Alli questioned before taking a sip of her latte.

Clare brushed her bangs out of her face with a nod, "Yeah. I-I don't understand why he would be in rehab if he's not on drugs."

Alli tried not to laugh at her friend's confusion, "_That's_ what you're worried about? That he's in rehab and not an addict?"

Clare frowned, her flushed face burning with a million emotions, "They're putting him through drug rehabilitation with drugs, Alli! It could wear down his body and… maybe even his mind."

"He probably needs some kind of mental help anyways," Alli shrugged, brushing the topic off nonchalantly. "Clare, he tried to make moves on you and you're worried about this rehab shit."

Clare winced at the reminder, looking down, as she tugged her hoodie sleeve down over her hand to hide her wrist. "I know what he was trying to. But I have Eli."

Alli shook her head with a frown, "Eli's not good for you, Clare."

"I love him," Clare snapped in disbelief.

"I see he how he treats. He's suffocating you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's even beating you," Alli confessed, her brown eyes drowning with concern.

"Alli, that's a serious accusation," Clare informed quietly, looking around nervously to see if anyone had heard her friend.

Alli felt her heart snap in two, realization setting in, "Oh god… he isn't…"

Clare looked down at the table, shifting from the pain still aching her body. She shook her head, "We just… _fucked_… last night, Alli." She hated that word. _Fucked_. But it was true. Eli _fucked _her all night long. She dropped her head on the table in shame, shielding her face with her arm.

Alli blinked at Clare's language, "Like…. he…?" She ran her hand through her friend's hair. "Clare… you know how you tell everyone that you volunteer at the rehab center because you feel like God wants you to help save others?"

Clare nodded, not moving from the hidden position.

"Maybe God placed Fitz there to save you," Alli suggested quietly.

Clare looked up at her friend, shaking her head, "It was so painful, Alli."

Alli moved her chair around to the other side of the table next to Clare, wrapping the redhead up in her arms of comfort. "I know, Clare. But it's over. He's done. He's not… _fucking_ you, Clare," she nodded.

Clare shoved her face in the crook of Alli's neck, shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

Alli looked up, rocking Clare gently from side to side, as Eli walked through the door.

Eli frowned, walking over to them, and gave Alli a questioning look. He quickly pulled a chair up to Clare's other side.

Alli gave him a warning look before carefully turning Clare into her boyfriend and got up, leaving them alone.

Clare settled into Eli willingly, crying softly, "I love you. You know that, right?"

Eli nodded, clutching her close to him, "I know, Edwards. I love you too." He pressed his lips against the top of her head in comfort, reassuring her he was there.

Clare pulled back from him, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "I'm done working at the rehab center," she mumbled.

Eli frowned, rubbing her arm up and down gingerly, "Why?"

"Mom thinks it's a bad influence," Clare lied easily, sniffling against the fabric.

Eli nodded, shrugging, "Well, your mom and I actually agree on something."

Clare fought the urge to frown at his comment and, instead, forced a humorous smile, "Maybe you two can actually get along after all." She leaned in close to him.

Eli smiled, mumbling, "Maybe." He closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss.


End file.
